The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to etching silicon oxide and silicon nitride in forming semiconductor devices.
In forming semiconductor devices, features may be etched where silicon oxide and silicon nitride are etched.